User blog:Count Vlad III dracula/Character Sheet/Yukimura Yoru
Yukimura Yoru 'General Yukimura, '''or in his full name, Yukimura Yoru (Yoru=Night, Yuki=Snow and Mura=Town in japanese), is one of the generals whom are the second in command for Shisen and Jacob in the Phantom Army. Yukimura Yoru born in japan, in the year 2000, to the family of magicians. as a child, his abusive parents, whom were also from a family of necromancers and dark magicians, trained him in the dark arts. Eventually, after years of abuse, he used the knowledge they gave him to kill his parents, and was able to find his way to the legendery Academia for the dark arts of Scholomance, where Scholomance himself decided to teach him magic. After finishing his training succesfuly, according to the agreement the Count and Scholomance have, he went and became a member of the Phantom army, easily rising in the ranks and after only one year, became at the age of 16 to a General in the army. He is known for being a very preverted, usually starting with every pretty girl he sees (and in almost all of the times he start with girls, it ends up in bed) and like to prank everyone he meets. he also fears of Jacob and Shisen, but like to mess up with them for fun, even thoguh he is afraid of them. he have lot's of authority issues. 'powers:''' Transcendent Night Embodiment - with the help of Scholomance, he became, after years of training, the Transcendent physical menifistation of the night: *Darkness Manipulation *Shadow Mimicry *Eternal Night Inducement *Lunar Manipulation **Lunar Empowerment **Lunakinetic Combat *Night Empowerment (can even rise his condition to an absolute one given enough darkness, which can work perfectly if he make an eternal night) *Night Manipulation *Night Vision *Nigh Omnipresence (as the embodiment of the night, he exist nearly at everywhere) *Almighty Ascension **Nigh Omnipotence **Uplifting *Avatar Creation *Concept-Dependent Immortality *Concept Empowerment - over the night *Definition Manipulation - of the night *Embodiment Creation - create embodiment of night *Transcendent Physiology: **Cosmic Awareness **Divine Sight **Divinity **Nether Physiology **Freedom **Healing **Resurrection **Higher Consciousness **Immortality **Sanctification **Shapeshifting **Smite **Superpower Manipulation Absolute Condition: *Absolute Agility *Absolute Athleticism *Absolute Attack *Absolute Balance *Absolute Beauty *Absolute Charisma *Absolute Defense *Absolute Dexterity *Absolute Leap *Absolute Perception *Absolute Reflexes *Absolute Regeneration *Absolute Senses *Absolute Speed *Absolute Stamina *Absolute Strength *Indomitable Will Transcendent Dark Arts - As someone who learned under Scholomance himself, Yukimura is a master of the dark arts: *Blood Magic *Conjuration **Demon Summoning *Curse Manipulation **Curse Inducement *Death Magic: **Death Inducement **Death Infusion **Death-Force Manipulation **Inanimation **Unavertable Death **Unrestricted Murdering *Destruction Magic: **Destruction **Disintegration **Shattering **Destruction Empowerment **Destructive Energy Manipulation *Elemental Magic: **Acid Magic **Air Magic ***Smoke Magic **Earth Magic ***Crystal Magic ***Lava Magic ***Metal Magic ***Sand Magic **Electricity Magic **Fire Magic **Light Magic **Shadow Magic **Sound Magic **Water Magic ***Ice Magic ***Snow Magic **Weather Magic *Transcendent Dark Element Manipulation: **Black Earth Manipulation ***Black Metal Manipulation **Black Lightning Manipulation **Dark Acid Manipulation **Dark Fire Manipulation **Dark Light Manipulation **Dark Water Manipulation ***Dark Ice Manipulation **Dark Wind Manipulation ***Dark Smoke Manipulation **Grim Darkness Manipulation *Extrasensory Perception *Flight *Illusion-Casting *Life Magic: **Amalgamation **Mutation Inducement *Necromancy: **Aura Absorption **Conjuration - deceased souls and/or corpses ***Soul Summoning ***Undead Summoning **Death Sense **Divination - by contacting dead/undead beings **Ectoplasm Manipulation **Life-Force Absorption **Mediumship **Mold Manipulation - dead matter **Motor-Skill Manipulation - dead/undead beings **Pain Inducement **Pain Suppression **Reanimation **Resurrection **Spirit Magic **Soul Absorption **Transcendent Undead Manipulation - Works also on Transcendent Undead: ***Phantasm Manipulation ***Zombie Manipulation ***Vampire Manipulation *Possession *Ritual Magic *Shapeshifting *Spell Casting *Spell Negation *Telekinesis - Master Level *Telepathy - Master Level *Teleportation Manipulation: **Partial Teleportation **Remote Teleportation **Teleportation Diversion **Teleportation Negation **Teleportation **Teleportation Beam Emission **Teleportation Combat **Teleportation Prediction *Transcendent Demonic Element Manipulation: **Demonic Earth Manipulation ***Demonic Metal Manipulation **Demonic Energy Manipulation **Demonic Light Manipulation **Demonic Lightning Manipulation **Demonic Wind Manipulation **Diabolic Darkness Manipulation **Hell-Fire Manipulation **Hell Water Manipulation ***Demonic Ice Manipulation *Voodoo: **Abjuration **Animancy ***Body Magic ****Biological Manipulation ****Body Manipulation **Spell Casting **Card Magic **Conjuration **Divination **Cartomancy **Love Magic **Luck Magic ***Blessing Inducement ***Curse Inducement ***Curse Removal **Puppet Mastery ***Motor-Skill Manipulation **Shadow Magic ***Animated Shadow **Shapeshifting ***Size Manipulation **Sympathetic Magic ***Voodoo Doll Creation **Chaos Magic: ***Chaos Manipulation ***Spell Casting **Demonic Magic: ***Curse Inducement ***Creation ***Demonization ***Demonic Empowerment ***Demonic Force Manipulation ***Demonic Weaponry ***Devil Mode ***Destruction ***Evil Empowerment ***Magic Absorption ***Magic Negation ***Negative Forces Manipulation ***Nether Manipulation ***Reality Warping ***Reality Consumption ***Sin Empowerment ***Spell Casting ***Spell Creation ***Unholy Territory **Void Magic: ***Nonexistence ***Nothingness Manipulation ***Nothingness Constructs ***Nothingness Infusion ***Reality Consumption ***Reality Rejection ***Total Event Collapse **Anger Magic: ***Anger Manipulation ***Hatred Empowerment ***Spell Casting **Pain Magic: ***Pain Constructs ***Pain Detection ***Pain Empowerment ***Pain Inducement ***Pain Manipulation ***Pain Suppression ***Suffering Empowerment **Corruption Magic: ***Corruption Manipulation ***Corrupting Madness ***Dark Element Manipulation ***Taint Generation ***Disease Magic ***Madness Magic ***Poison Magic ***Radiation Magic **Space-Time Magic: ***Meta Space-Time Manipulation ***Spell Casting Magic Combat - as a well trained magician, he is capable for a very high level of magical combat: *Energy Circle Combat *Formulated Magic Blasts *Magic Attacks *Magical Energy Manipulation: **Creation **Destruction **Energy Manipulation ***Energy Attacks **Energy Circle Combat **Force-Field Generation **Fusionism **Healing **Illusion Manipulation **Levitation **Magic Attacks **Magical Constructs **Magical Energy Absorption **Magical Energy Generation **Magical Energy Storage **Magic Negation **Mana Manipulation **Resurrection **Soul Manipulation **Meta Space-Time Manipulation **Transformation **Transmogrification *Spell Casting *Spell Creation Eldritch eye - Under his eyepatch, there is an eye of an eldritch abomination which Scholomance implanted in him, after he lost his eye in training. as such, all capabilities works through the eye: *Unnatural Presence *Cosmic Manipulation *Dimensional Link *Divine Presence *Fanaticism Inducement *Fatal Countenance *Fear Inducement *Foreign Energy Manipulation *Insanity Inducement *Madness Manipulation *Mesmerizing Presence *Power Bestowal *Singularity *Soul Absorption *Soul Reading *Eldritch Magic: **Anti-Psychic Presence: In effect to ones unique craft one can also develop a counter countenance against mentalist effects. **Astral Manipulation: Tap into/commune with spiritual beings of the plane. ***Astral Projection ***Astral Trapping **Conjuration: Of eldritch entities. **Cosmic Awareness: Become aware of the cosmos at large. **Divine Empowerment: Gain power from the "gods" beyond. ***Corrupting Madness: Corrupt foes with madness. ***Dream Manipulation: Enter the dreams of mortals, and even affect the dreams of entire species. ***Insanity Empowerment: Empower yourself with the madness that your masters induce. ***Mental Breakdown: Probe the minds of your opponents and cause their minds to break. ***Nonexistence: Eliminate things from reality via a beam he shoot from his eye. ***Psionic Manipulation: Manipulate matter at the most fundamental level and minds of multiple subjects at once. ***Psycho Warping: Twist reality by feeding into the delirium caused within afflicted hosts **Fatal Countenance: Have a form that can destroy opponents in mind and body. **Magic Destruction/Magic Negation: Due to the nature of Eldritch Magic, it's very possible that users will be able to negate "regular" magic. **Shapeshifting: Take on horrifying forms that often reflect the eldritch visages of your masters. ***Malleable Anatomy: User's body can change into an eldritch essence capable to molding and reshaping to his/her will. **Soul Absorption: Absorb the very souls of your opponents. **Spell Casting: Cast several spells with little penalty. **Symbol Magic: The ability to use eldritch runes and ritual circles, in some cases to potentially summon eldritch entities. **Reality Warping - Advanced level Magic Transcendence: *Adaptive Magic **Learn or replicate any form of magic. **Combine radically different spells/sources. *Operate normally in non-magical contexts. *Customize the properties of magical items. *Customize the properties of spells. *Manipulate magical energy. *Create new magical schools/systems. *Create new spells. *Penetrate any/every form of blocker supernatural or otherwise. *Remove spells' requirements/limitations. *Impervious or highly resistant to Anti-Magic. *Immune to detrimental side-effects. *Remove the cost of magical abilities. *Ignore/bypass magical defenses. *Harness and Balance vast cosmological and esoteric forces. *Alternate magical forces to unify ancient chaotic energies without danger. Weapon Arsenal (master level) - He posses numeros amount of weapons in a pocket dimension, whcih he can summon them from it. Yoru's theme songs: Incantation Akuma Deliora Hyakurai Category:Blog posts